Pygmy
Pygmies are a race of small primitive humanoids found on the Lost Isles and Uldums. They are related to goblins.World of Warcraft: The Magazine Issue 5 History On the Lost Isles The pygmies on the Lost Isles are found by the Bilgewater Cartel goblins after the goblins' escape from Kezan. The pygmies have enslaved the monkeys on the island to mine kaja'mite. They worship Volcanoth, and transform goblins into zombies so that their "god" can get a snack. The pygmies also planned to release Volcanoth upon the Town-In-A-Box, but were unable to do so. In Uldum In Cataclysm, many zones will have a sort of introduction. In Uldum, the player will follow Adarrah, Budd Nedreck and the others on a camel carvavan into Uldum to help them do what they do best: stealing ancient artifacts. Unluckily, the caravan is ambushed by pygmy mercenaries, who bring the prisoners to the Neferset who pay the pygmies with coconuts. Appearance Pygmies are small humanoid creatures, about the size of goblins. Their skin ranges in many tones of peach to dark brown. Culture Language Pygmies appear to speak a primitive language, though some have learned to speak Low Common. Magic Pygmies use voodoo magic, as noted by many witch doctors in both Oomlot and Oostan tribes. There are also shamans in Oomlot tribe. Tribes *Oomlot tribe **Found on: Lost Isles **Levels: 7-8 **Types: Shaman, Tribesman, Warrior, Witch doctor **Leader: Yngwie *Oostan tribe **Found on: Lost Isles **Levels: 7-9 **Types: Headhunter, Witch doctor **Leaders: Gaahl, Malmo, and Teloch *Oogah tribe? **Found in: Uldum **Levels: 81-85 **Types: Scout, Thief **Leader: Sultan Oogah Notable * Augh in Lost City of the Tol'vir * Gaahl at Oostan Nord on the Lost Isles * Malmo at Oostan Sor on the Lost Isles * Sultan Oogah in Uldum * Teloch at Oostan Ost on the Lost Isles * Yngwie in Oomlot Village on the Lost Isles Speculation *They may be related to gnomes due to their size and look. They may also be related to trolls due to their interest in kaja'mite and use of voodoo rituals. :The former seems more plausible, however. Considering goblins became intelligent due to exposure to kaja'mite, perhaps gnomes are pygmies that were exposed to kaja'mite. This may, however, not be true, as gnomes are known to derive from mechagnomes that were afflicted with the Curse of Flesh. Possibly, pygmies may be a "missing link" between mechagnomes and normal gnomes, or a gnome equivalent of the dwarven trogg. It is noteworthy how pygmies are very similar to sand gnomes. *Due to their primitive manner of speaking, its been speculated that Low Common is their primary language. Notes *In the early Cataclysm demos, pygmies used the model of gnomes of both genders. Currently they have their own unique model, but only males are seen. *Apparently, Uldum was planned to be inhabited by sand gnomes (ones that were parodies of Jawas rather than Fremen). In the end, they were replaced by pygmies instead. *Pygmies can suck the life force of their enemies. Trivia * The pygmies were apparently going to worship a giant gorilla named Kong, even having a giant wall surrounding his cavern. This cavern later turned into an escape route for goblin players during the volcanic eruption. References Sources * es:Pigmeo Kategooria:Pygmies